Anniversary
by PerversePen
Summary: A man and his Hydreigon enjoy an evening in celebration. M/F Human/Pokemon Lemon. Violence and bondage warning. Hydreigon, why can't I quit writing about you?


It's twilight, the horizon ahead giving off an orange hue that blends into blue as it fades behind me to the Earth's other end. I take a brief moment to admire my home in the evening glow, a modest one-story affair, surrounded by sparse forest on all sides, save for the road that passes nearby. After a brief moment to satiate myself with the scenery I wander in, a thin paper bag clenched in one hand.

A lone, dim light illuminates the entry room. Dark brown carpeting is accentuated by tan, creamy walls. Most of the furniture has been moved out to accommodate the evening's plans, only a white matt on the center of the floor remaining. The source of light is the fireplace, normally reserved for decoration, but this night receiving a rare use. On the floor, atop the matt lays a monstrous creature.

Her body is round and blue, topped with a coat of soft black fur. Purple stripes run along the midsection and tail and small, useless legs dangle from the torso, thin and boneless in their make. Six long black wings extend from her backside, and the fur reaching up to each of her three head fans out into a purple collar, resembling a flower in their shape. The last and most striking feature to mention are the eyes, black with searing red pupils on the center head. I sit down beside her, resting my head against her stomach, beginning to rummage through my paper bag. A bottle of liquor slides out in my hand.

"You remember this brand?" I turn the label toward her.

She stares at it curiously for a moment before taking it in one of her mouths, popping the top of with her teeth and taking a swig. She cringes at the taste, looking as though she wants to spit it out. But the grimace is soon replaced by a grin as she sets it down. I take a drink of my own, swallowing down a few gulps. The flavor is disagreeable, but the memories it carries make me love it anyway. It was one of the first drinks we shared together. Cheap stuff, but at the time the only thing we could get a hold of.

She leans her head over me, bending it down and planting a kiss on my lips. I get into it, opening my mouth to let her inside, passing the taste from one tongue to another. With one of her smaller heads she pulls at the collar of my shirt, tearing it slightly, the fabric giving way rather easily to her grip. She tugs further and further, until a vertical slice has been made down to the waist, letting me slip out from it. I break from our kiss, thin trail of saliva stringing from one tongue to another, and gently lower my head to her groin.

I run a finger across the outside of her slit, her body giving off a slight shudder at the sensation. Her tail wraps around one of my legs, gripping it. I lower my head closer to her sex, spreading the blue lips apart with my fingers, revealing the soft pink insides. A strong, almost stinging aroma reaches my nostrils as I move in closer, a scent befitting of a beast like her. She lays her head back and her wings fold around, stroking at my backside.

Gently, I take a small piece of her flesh between my lips and suckle at it. Immediately she tenses up, tail constricting my leg. I can hear her begin to snarl and see her baring her teeth, aggression rising as I start to tickle her with my tongue.

"That's it, let yourself go. That's what I like to see." I tease.

The monster's wings run down my chest, slipping my pants off, pushing them down past my waist, member dangling out as it's set free. This alone won't be able to satisfy her long, limbs already twitching, ready to lunge at me. I give her one more rough squeeze, causing a rather strong convulsion, before loosening my mouth.

"Before things get out of hand, I've got something special prepared for you."

She calms a bit and watches me; teeth still showing, wings still holding me tight by the waist. I dig through the bag once more, pulling out from it this time a few strips of cloth. I see her red eyes widen, a devilish grin crossing her face.

"We haven't done something like this in awhile... Just ease into it okay?"

She nods, running an affectionate tongue across my lips. I can only hope she'll be able to hold herself to that in the heat of the moment. I tie one cloth about my head, acting like a blindfold, and struggle a bit to wrap another around my wrists, binding them. She assists as best she can with her awkward appendages. I rest on my knees, arms behind my back, vision completely obscured.

"Alright... Have at it then." I say tentatively.

After a moment I feel my head being pushed forward, down against the matt, backside sticking in the air. Though I can't see her, I still feel hot breath on my neck, trailing up my backside to one of my arms. Her mouth wraps around the limb, and the edges of her pointed teeth prod at the tender skin. She plays with it a bit, grazing the surface before finally making a slight puncture, a small stream of crimson ichor flowing out. She licks at the vital fluid eagerly, tongue catching ever last drop. I pant heavily, shaft beginning to go erect slightly at the long lost, but still familiar sensation.

"That's good. Try biting a little deeper." I entreat her.

Her tail slides up between my legs, running across my growing length. She listens to my request, sinking her teeth in a little further, causing me to gasp out as I feel a bit more blood flow out from the widened hole. I feel one of her other heads nibble at my rump playfully, my body jolting forward in surprise. She continues to lap up my liquids, a bit of it slipping past, dripping onto the matt below.

She reaches one of her small heads around my waist, letting the tongue flick at the tip of my member. The other's tongue slithers against my bottom, prodding at the entrance of my anus a few times before sliding inside. I let out a faint moan as the wet mass penetrates me, spreading my backside. Her main head moves up to the top of my back, teeth trailing down me, leaving a long red mark in their wake. I grimace at the rough treatment, but I still let out continued throaty gasps at the varied methods she's using.

The dragon starts to rock back and forth against me, sliding her tongue in and out of my behind, wiggling it about inside me. I meet her with some motion of my own, pushing my hips back toward her. She lets her second head engulf my piston as I pump back and forth against her twin heads. Her main head reaches beside my face and nibble gently at my ear lobe, letting out a low rumbling growl that vibrates in my head.

I get into the rhythm more and thrust my hips more vigorously, shoving my girth into one face as the other works me over. Suddenly I feel both heads pull back though, leaving me soaked in fluids and with a wet sensation in my bottom. With a flick of her neck I'm tossed roughly onto my back, and feel my blindfold being lifted up, my lovers gaze meeting me as the light returns to my vision. She swiftly locks me back into another kiss and repositions herself atop me. The head of my shaft prods against her entrance, both now wet.

Still letting my tongue lingering in her mouth I elevate my hips slightly, penetrating her, inner walls wrapping around me. Her insides fit me like a glove, and I buck up and down, letting myself travel a bit deeper with each drive. She rests atop me, weight putting a bit of pressure on my torso, wings wrapping around me and holding us close together. The tongues of her subordinate heads run across my chest, flicking at my nipples a bit.

I keep at it, and she gets into the movement too, sliding herself up and down along me, bodies pounding into one another. She starts to shiver against me, going into powerful, thrashing throes. Occasionally her spasms cause her to crash into me, knocking the wind out of my chest. She breaks from our kiss and clamps her teeth on my shoulder, sinking them in a bit further than I'm comfortable with, my mouth letting out a slight yelp at the sudden jolt of pain. Still I keep moving though, tension in my loins urging me to continue.

Her convulsions continue to grow fiercer as I thrust harder and faster into her, sliding myself as far back into her as I can manage. She lets out a mighty roar against me and I feel myself swell at the peak of orgasm. I explode inside her, firing off spurts of warm seed, painting the inner walls white. As I finish emptying my load she lets her grip on my shoulder loosen, licking up the trace amount of blood that trickles out. I place a palm on her face and kiss it gently.

"About as good as I remember." I say with a gentle nudge, sliding her off of me as I begin to go flaccid, some fluids still dripping from her. "I wouldn't plan on making a habit of it again though." I rub at my arm and shoulder, skin tender where I was bitten before laying back on the matt. "Well, I'm hungry now, and way too tired to cook. We ought to go out and eat. It's a special night after all."

She nods in approval, relaxing her head atop my chest as I slip my clothes back on.


End file.
